happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Floor It!!!!!!!!
Starring Roles *Samama (Angel) *Lifty & Shifty Featuring Roles *Keroro *Tamama *Giroro *Dororo *Kululu/Kururu Samama's (Angel) Pokemon (special appearances) *Azelf *Mesprit *Uxie Plot Around Happy Tree Town, Samama (Angel) was driving a car that's from the war. Five alien frogs were in the back of the car. The alien frogs were Keroro, Tamama, Giroro, Dororo and Kululu (a.k.a. Kururu). They're known as Samama's roommates. Samama and her roommates were just driving to some places (example: resturants, soda shop, stores, etc.). A minute later, Lifty and Shifty were in their van playing a DS video game. While the twins were playing, Shifty's right ear perked up as he heard the same noise like the last time. He turned to the road and saw Samama with her roommates driving. Shifty was freaked out about that and told Lifty that he saw Samama with five alien frogs. Lifty froze for three seconds, shut down his DS and drove towards Samama and the others. Dororo saw Lifty and Shifty driving towards them and shouted "Code Black" (meaning that someone's following or someone's coming this way). Samama was shocked and saw Lifty and Shifty driving behind them. Lifty and Shifty did their trademark laugh as they followed Samama and her roommates. Samama told Giroro to grab his guns. Since Azelf had killed Lifty and Shifty before, it was time to kill them again. Samama also told Dororo to use his ninja abilities to stop Lifty and Shifty. So, Giroro grabbed his guns and shot Lifty and Shifty a couple of times, but missed. Dororo jumped onto the roof of the van and tried to make a hole on the van with his knife. But, the van reflected it for no reason whatsoever. Lifty and Shifty came closer and did their trademark laugh. So, Samama thought for a sec and got an idea. She told Kululu to pass her magic spell book. Kululu gave Samama her spell book, held a red diamond (a.k.a. ruby) next to her and tried to heed her call to Azelf and its two siblings, Mesprit and Uxie. Azelf, Mesprit and Uxie heard Samama's voice and teleported. Azelf teleported to the left of Lifty and Shifty's van, Uxie teleported to the right and Mesprit teleported to the roof. Lifty and Shifty saw the three Pokemon and screamed. Samama told Azelf, Mesprit and Uxie to use Psychic. The three Pokemon used Psychic on Lifty and Shifty, causing them to be set on fire (the fire is blue), then Samama told them to use their new fairy-type move, Moon Blast. Azelf, Mesprit and Uxie touched the van and glowed white. Their gems glowed pink and a powerful white blast came out of their bodies, causing Lifty and Shifty to melt into dust and causing the van to blow up. Luckily, Samama and the others survived the blast with no injuries, including Azelf, Mesprit and Uxie. However, Keroro was burned a bit from the Moon Blast attack and fainted. But, that was what he got since Samama hates him, as he used Giroro as a test subject. Samama and the others (except Keroro) laughed about Keroro burning a bit. Keroro said that it's not funny at all. After Samama and the others were done, they were at Samama's house, setting up for a party for Zerere, Samama's little brother (he's the same age as Samama). He was bringing his friends too for a sleepover. So, Samama got into her pajamas and went to her room for a bit. When Samama was watching TV in her room, Azelf peeked from the roof while Samama's not noticing. Azelf smiled at Samama since Azelf is Samama's child, including Prince the Manaphy. Then, Azelf disappeared. Deaths *Lifty and Shifty were set on fire by Azelf, Mesprit and Uxie's Psychic. Then, they turned into dust by Azelf, Mesprit and Uxie's Moon Blast. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Crossover Episodes